Rencontre sous les tropiques
by Edwardienne100
Summary: Edward, Bella, une rencontre. Les vacances risquent d'être pleine de surprise et de sexe... Lemon ! All Humans


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est différent de ceux que j'ai écris avant, je pense. Enfin bref, une seule ne change pas, c'est au point de vue d'Edward et les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer...**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis !!!**

* * *

- Mon Eddy d'amour !

Je grognais en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi, du bas des escaliers. Tout le monde savait que je détestais qu'on me nomme autrement qu'Edward. Je traînais des pieds en descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir, aucune envie de prendre ce putain d'avion, aucune envie d'aller me _« dorer la pilule »_ comme aimait le dire mon frère. Pourtant, il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin et je me déplaçais dans ma villa, ma valise à la main, pour aller à l'aéroport.

- Eddynouh...

- Putain ! J'arrive !!!

J'entendis un vague rire et je me serais fait une joie de lui faire ravaler. Victoria m'avait toujours appelé comme ça et je ne sais pas comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me balancer du toit de la maison ou me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture. J'arrivais enfin à la porte d'entrée et mon frère, Jasper, avait un immense sourire.

- Jazz, combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas m'appeler par ce surnom de merde ? Victoria m'a assez soûlé avec ça...

- Je voulais te rappeler le bon vieux temps ! Elle me manque, Vic, à moi...

- Arrête de faire ta tête de cul de poule, arrête de me parler de cette rousse et avance !

- Frangin, t'as besoin de sortir le soldat, c'est pour ça que je t'emmène avec moi. Je ne fais ça que pour ton bien. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier...

- Oui, sauf que personnellement, j'ai une vie à côté de la détente, Jazz. Je ne peux pas toujours partir en vacances, sous le soleil.

- Coincé !

Je soufflais et prenais la porte. Je roulais des yeux alors que j'entendais mon frère rire avant qu'il ne lance sa phrase habituelle, à chacun de nos départs.

- À nous les petites poulettes !

*****

Six heures d'avion. Six heures à écouter mon imbécile de frangin me raconter le programme qu'il avait. Nous devions déposer nos bagages à l'hôtel où il avait réservé pour ensuite aller directement sur la plage. Il fallait aussitôt se mettre dans l'ambiance, avait-il dit. Jasper nous avait, sans doute, réservé les meilleures chambres, avec terrasse et tout le confort nécessaire. Nos portes étaient communicantes mais je fus bien heureux de découvrir que je pouvais fermer, laissant la clé dessus, pour qu'il ne vienne pas m'enquiquiner.

Je venais à peine de déposer les fesses sur mon matelas, moelleux comme jamais, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mon frère portait un short noir qui lui tombait sur les hanches avec une serviette rouge autour du cou. L'allure typique d'un vacancier.

- Bah alors, tu n'es pas encore prêt ?

- Deux secondes ! Je suis certain que t'avais déjà cette tenue en dessous de ton jean et de ta chemise. Il t'a juste fallu deux secondes pour retirer le tout.

- Faux ! Seulement une, mais je suis passé par la salle de bain pour me recoiffer un peu et m'asperger le visage...

Je secouais la tête alors que je prenais le tout pour me changer et m'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. Il refusait de partir, sous prétexte que je mettrais plus de temps ou je ne sais quoi. Lorgnant sur la luxueuse baignoire, je me déshabillais. Je voulais simplement me faire couler un bon bain et rester dans l'eau chaude pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures mais avec Jazz, c'était comme demander à un muet de parler. Impossible.

Vous voulez savoir qui est mon frère ? Comment le définir, etc. ? Prenez votre dico et allez au mot « **CHIEUR** ». Il y a sa photo et un compte-rendu détaillé de sa personne. Enfin, il y sera si vous avez la bonne édition, sinon, voyez seulement le mot « **CHIANT** » est vous aurez un petit aperçu.

Je secouais à nouveau la tête, n'essayais pas de dompter ma tignasse et sortais de la pièce. Quand il me vit, Jasper fit semblant de se réveiller.

- Putain, ça fait quoi ? Trois heures que t'es là-dedans ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Ne sors pas le soldat, t'en qu'une fille n'est pas avec toi ! C'est la règle d'or des Cullen. Pas mumuse tout seul...

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais !

- Ok, alors tu vas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Non.

- Mai 98 ? Ça ne compte pas ?

- Eh ! J'étais pas tout seul ! Y'avais toi, Jake et... Merde ! Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Alice. C'est Alice ! Tu sais, celle avec qui tu es sorti pendant... Hum, dix heures si je me souviens bien. Alice, qui est folle de toi depuis la maternelle et toi, tu sors ton spaghetti lors d'un putain de pari qui m'a fait avoir des cauchemars pendant des mois !

- De quel spaghetti tu parles ? Tu veux dire, Monsieur Anaconda !

- Ouais, bah, je devais avoir des problèmes de vue et j'étais gentil quand je parlais de spaghetti... J'ai plutôt vu une petite coquillette !

Je savais que Jasper s'énerver quand on lui faisait quelques remarques, complètement fausses, à propos de son anatomie. J'en jouais énormément, comme il jouait de mon...

- Allez, en route mon petit Eddoudouchinouh !

... surnom.

*****

Le soleil tapait, ça y'avait pas à dire. Le sable fin me brûlait et j'aurais pu me plaindre si la vue n'était pas aussi belle.

- Putain, t'as raison Ed ! La vue ! Je n'avais jamais vu un cul pareil...

Bien entendu, je ne parlais pas de la blonde en face de nous qui nous faisait un joli tableau de son postérieur. L'eau était bleue, le soleil reflétait sur les vagues... En bref, ça sentait les vacances à des kilomètres. À Chicago, c'était rare les journées comme ça. Je mettais mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et profitais de la chaleur sur ma peau. J'avais beau être grincheux envers mon frère, je ne pouvais que le remercier intérieurement. Il était guide de touristique et il avait tous les meilleurs endroits de la planète sur un carnet. Le mois dernier, nous avions accosté sur une île paradisiaque, un peu comme là mais très calme. Peu de personne y avait accès et nous avions été tranquille. J'était une personne qui aimait le calme et là, avec les cris d'enfants, les rires ou gloussements de filles en chaleur ou autres grognements d'hommes, je n'avais pas la paix...

- Bon Ed, on attaque ou bien...

Sans parler de l'abominable homme des cavernes, qui ne pensait qu'au cul.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'au cul, Jazz. C'est navrant, tu le sais ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'au cul ! Arrête ! Les seins et la féminité d'une femme m'importent tout autant.

- Féminité, hein ?

- Bah oui ! La dernière fois que je t'ai parlé de la chatte d'une meuf, tu m'as fait la leçon...

J'étais quelqu'un qui aimait le sexe mais à petite dose. Là où mon frère se tapait sept ou huit nanas, je n'en prenais qu'une seule. Maximum deux. Je soufflais en me mettant en position assise, pour _« mater la marchandise ». _Je savais que je n'allais pas trouver la femme idéale ou celle qui me taperait dans l'œil, le premier jour mais si je ne jouais pas le jeu... Vous devez vous douter de la suite de ma phrase. Jasper !

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé ma première victime !

- Laquelle ?

- Celle avec le maillot rouge. À onze heures.

- Celle à côté du grand baraqué ? Qui lui met de la crème solaire dans le dos ?

- Ouais.

- Tu sais que ça doit être certainement son mec...

- Et alors, je su...

Je n'écoutais plus mon frère. Mon intérêt était porté sur une simple chose. _Elle_. Une brunette, taille moyenne, corps bien dessiné, visage d'ange. Elle sortait de l'eau et la scène se déroulait au ralenti, comme dans les films ringards, où la bombe du lycée apparaissait à l'écran pour la première fois. Comme je suis au courant ? Victoria adorait partagé ce genre de films bidons avec moi. Je ne me plaignais pas trop, sauf quand y'avait une demande en mariage à la fin. Le coup du _« C'est tellement romantique, j'aimerais beaucoup une demande comme ça », _on le connaît tous...

Enfin bref, revenons à la charmante demoiselle qui avançait sur le sable. Elle allait dans la direction de l'autre brune avec le maillot rouge et le baraqué. Sa peau était un peu halée, ses cheveux mouillés lui arrivaient aux fesses et son maillot noir, deux pièces, collait à son corps divin et tentant. Alors qu'elle avançait toujours et était presque arrivé auprès du couple, un gars fonça sur elle et ils dégringolèrent sur l'armoire à glace qui était toujours à califourchon sur les jambes de la première proie de Jasper. La brune du dessous s'écarta avec difficulté alors que les trois autres étaient morts de rire. Ma brunette (je ne connais pas encore son nom, alors...) était encore plus charmante avec son nez retroussé, ses dents blanches déployés et son corps secouait par son fou rire. La demoiselle au maillot rouge repartit à l'eau alors que les trois autres se calmaient légèrement. Je fus déçu quand je vis le deuxième gars, moins costaud que le premier, prendre ma brunette par la taille et la porter sur son épaule, courant vers l'eau bleue. Je pouvais entendre son cri.

- Non ! Lâche-moi ! Non ! NON !

Il la balança sans la moindre attention dans la flotte. Malgré moi, je m'amusais de la scène alors qu'elle se mit à courir après lui. Il avait de plus grandes jambes qu'elle et n'avait aucune difficulté à la distancer. Je tentais de ne pas faire attention à eux mais je m'apercevais que mon frère avait disparu. Je soufflais (oui, je sais, encore !) et me retournais alors que j'entendais un cri, beaucoup plus proche.

- ATTENTION !

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un corps inconnu rentra en collision avec moi. Je fus directement projeté en arrière, m'allongeant de tout mon long. Je pouvais sentir l'arrondi d'une poitrine sur mon torse, la personne était tombée sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches, son nez dans mon buste et ses bras repliés sur mes abdos, ses coudes à la limite de mes parties intimes. J'entendis la jeune femme gémir... de honte ? Et souffler brusquement. Elle se redressa, me laissant une parfaite vue sur ses monts de Vénus. Toujours à califourchon sur moi, elle rougit légèrement en se confondant en excuses. Elle se tourna vers le gars après qui elle courait pour l'insulter.

- Espèce de sale con ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je vais te tuer !

Le gars détala à vive allure alors que ma brunette restait toujours dans la même position, regardant au fond de mes yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Je courrais après cet abruti et je me suis pris le pied dans la serviette, on m'a hurlé de faire attention mais c'était trop tard. Je ne vous ais pas fait mal ? Ça va ?

- Euh... non, ça va. Merci.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou... Je veux absolument me faire pardonner avant d'aller tuer mon ami. Dites ce que vous voulez et je le ferais. Ne soyez pas avare ! Je vous dois bien ça. Et...

Elle coupa dans sa phrase en regardant notre position. Je souris légèrement alors qu'une nouvelle teinte rose colorait ses joues.

- Vous souhaitez sans doute que je me dégage...

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée mais elle s'était déjà accroupie, à mes côtés.

- Alors, vous avez décidé ? Je suis désolée, j'espère que votre copine ne va pas vous faire une histoire avec ça. Si c'est le cas, envoyez-la moi, je lui expliquerais tout. Au pire, si elle veut me gifler parce que je suis resté à califourchon sur vous, je suis d'accord, je le mériterais entièrement. Je sais que cette position n'était pas...

- Y'a pas de mal et vous ne risquez pas de vous prendre de gifle car je suis seul. Enfin, je doute que mon frère vous gifle pour vous êtes retrouvé à cheval sur moi.

- Oh... Oui, je pense aussi. Alors, vous êtes sûr que je ne peux rien faire pour vous ?

- Non, ça va. Y'a aucun mal qui a été fait. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

- D'accord. Si vous voyez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas. Je suis là-bas, avec des amis. Désolée encore...

Elle commença à se lever en regardant la mer.

- Lui, il n'a aucune chance.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oh ! Le gars, dans l'eau, qui est entrain de draguer la fille au maillot rouge, il n'a aucune chance.

- Elle est déjà prise ?

- Pire, elle est lesbienne. C'est une de mes meilleures amies. Avec les deux gars, là-bas. Y'a Emmett, celui qui fait peur avec ses allures d'ours mal léché et l'autre, Alec, qui m'a fait vous foncer dessus et presque vous tuer. En fait, je suis la dernière de la bande. Ce n'était pas prévu mais je viens de rompre avec mon petit ami et ils voulaient que je me change les idées. Enfin, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois, je vais mieux mais ils sont surprotecteurs... Enfin ! Je me suis retrouvé là et je suis désolée, encore ! Et je vous raconte ma vie, alors que vous n'en avez rien à faire... Je suis une calamité. Quand je commence à parler, c'est fini ! Je parle, je parle, je parle ! J'ai même pas besoin de souffle. Je peux parler des heures sans m'arrêter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous parler pendant des heures. Je vous ais déjà assez embêté et je me suis déjà assez ridiculiser en vous sautant dessus et en vous racontant toutes ses choses que vous... Enfin... Là, je cherche mes mots pour essayer de rattraper le truc mais, ça marchera pas, alors je vais y aller.

Elle me leva, tout en continuant de baragouiner des choses incompréhensibles.

- Si vous trouvez quelque chose pour m'excuser, faîtes-le moi savoir. Je suis là-bas. Avec mes amis... Je ne bouge pas ! Au revoir et peut-être à bientôt. Dans de meilleurs circonstances. Au revoir.

Elle fit un mouvement avec ses deux mains et commençais à se diriger vers ses amis. Cette fille était incroyable. Elle avait parlé pendant je ne sais combien de minutes sans s'interrompre, ou très peu. Elle m'avait raconté sa vie sans que je ne lui demande. Elle était pétillante de vie, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure et j'adorais ça. Moi qui aimais le calme, je n'étais pas du tout servi avec elle mais ça me plaisait énormément. Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées et elle était toujours à ma porter et je la hélais, sans raison apparente.

- Mademoiselle !

Elle se retourna, venant directement à moi, reprenant sa position à genoux à mes côtés.

- Vous avez trouvé comment je peux me faire pardonner ? Dites-moi n'importe quoi !

- Et si vous commenciez d'abord par me donner votre prénom ?

- Bella. Enfin, c'est Isabella mais j'aime bien qu'on m'appelle comme ça. On m'appelle aussi Isa ou Izzy ou Belly mais je préfère Bella. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu hautain car Bella veut dire belle en Italien mais je ne le suis pas... Hautaine, je veux dire. Je ne me trouve pas non plus spécialement belle, quoique, je me trouve un petit charme. Enfin, les garçons de mon entourage trouvent que je suis jolie... Et je recommence trop à parler... Vous n'avez pas un calmant ou un sparadrap ? Ça serait plus simple et ça soulagerait vos oreilles pendant un moment...

- Bella...

- Je ne vous ais même pas demandé votre prénom ? Je suis une idiote, je parle, je parle et...

- Je m'appelle Edward. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Bella.

- Moi aussi, Edward. J'avais un arrière grand-père qui s'appelait Edwin ou Edwoin. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne vous connais que depuis dix minutes et je connais déjà le prénom de votre arrière grand-père ?

- ...

- Qu'allez-vous me raconter lors du dîner ?

- Du dîner ?

- Oui, celui auquel je vous invite, ce soir. Vous me devez bien ça.

- C'est moi qui paierais. Je vous suis rentré dedans.

- Vous avez bien dit que je pouvais vous demander tout ce que je voulais ?

- Oui. Bien sûr !

- Alors, dînez avec moi. Et je paye.

- Mais...

- C'est soit ça, soit vous serez hanté par la culpabilité toute votre vie.

- ... D'accord. Vous logez à quel hôtel ? Ou peut-être que vous habitez ici ! Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes touriste, comme moi ou un résident permanent...

- Je loge à L'Impressio.

- Ouah ! Moi aussi ! Quelle chambre ?

- 356.

- J'ai la numéro 278. Deuxième étages. Dix portes du côté gauche. J'ai un ascenseur juste à côté de ma chambre. Donc, si on vient de cet ascenseur, c'est la première porte. Mais si on vient de l'entrée, c'est la dixième.

- Je m'étonne de ne pas encore connaître votre taille, votre poids, votre QI ou votre numéro de téléphone.

- Vous voulez que je le garde pour ce soir ?

Un sourire charmant envahit son doux visage et me voilà conquit.

*****

J'avais donc invité Bella à dîner, le soir même. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps avec moi, étant retourné auprès de ses amis. Cette fille était une pile électrique. Un immense et sexy perroquet. Elle m'amusait énormément. Je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à dévoiler beaucoup de choses sur moi et je savais qu'avec Bella, j'allais plutôt me régaler de sa vie.

Comme elle me l'avait prédit Jasper était rentré bredouille de sa pêche et était six pieds sous terre.

- Je ne comprends pas. Je l'ai complimenté, j'ai ri à ce qu'elle disait, même si ce n'était pas spécialement drôle... Là, je suis paumé !

- Elle n'aime peut-être pas les mecs dans ton genre.

- Frangin, je suis le genre de toutes les femmes !

- Bah, j'en sais rien. Tu as sans doute perdu le truc...

Il me grogna dessus avant de se lever de mon lit et de prendre la porte, la claquant théâtralement. Je sais que j'aurais pu lui dire qu'il perdait son temps car sa proie était homosexuelle mais je voulais le voir galérer pour une fois. Ça n'arrivait jamais. Les filles tombaient tout de suite sous son charme. Il avait toujours les filles qu'il voulait alors je m'amusais à jouer un peu avec lui. Vous feriez la même chose, alors ne me jugez pas !

Mais bon, je ne me prenais pas la tête plus longtemps avec mon frangin et je cherchais de quoi m'habiller pour mon rendez-vous du soir. Je lui avais proposé de dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel puis de faire un petit tour par la suite, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Elle avait eue l'air enchantée. Je décidais alors de passer un bermuda blanc avec une chemise, que je boutonnerais légèrement, noire. Après une douche chaude, je m'habillais et tapais à la porte de mon frère. Deux minutes plus tard, elle s'ouvrait.

- Tu sors ?

- Oui. Je voulais juste te prévenir que si tu ouvres la porte en trombe, demain matin, je te tue à mains nues. D'accord ?

- J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te soulager avant moi !

- Je n'ais pas dit ça mais si ça arrivait, je ne veux pas être réveillé par mon frangin, en caleçon. Ok !

- T'as peur qu'elle quitte ton lit pour le mien, hein, avoue !

- Ouais, j'avoue. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je ferme la porte moi. Donc, je laisse les clés dessus. Tu ne pourras pas rentrer comme bon te semble.

- Radin !

Je secouais la tête en fermant la porte à clé. Je l'entendais faire semblant de pleurer, me suppliant de lui donner un _« petit bout »._

- Dégage ! Sors, fais-toi n'importe quelle gonzesse mais lâche-moi pour la soirée, compris Jasper ?

- Ouais, ouais... Pas besoin d'être si agressif !

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir de la salle de bain et descendais dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures mais tout le monde sait que les femmes ne sont jamais...

- Edward ?

... à l'heure.

- Bella ?

- Oui. Vous avez l'air étonné de me voir alors que vous m'avez bien dit d'être prête pour dix-neuf heures. Je suis en avance ? Vous devez annuler parce que vous avez un imprévu ? Je comprendrais tout à fait, on remettra ça si vous voulez, bien sûr...

- Non, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas vous voir à l'heure.

- J'aurais pu être là plus tôt mais je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. Maria, mon amie, m'a dit de la jouer cool. D'où le short avec un simple débardeur.

- Vous êtes ravissante.

- Merci... Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Plus habillé que tout à l'heure mais tout aussi séduisant. Enfin... Euh ! Peu importe. Alors, on y va.

Je lui souriais grandement alors que je nous dirigeais vers le restaurant. Malheureusement, et j'aurais du m'en douter, mon frère n'allait pas me laisser tranquille de sitôt.

- Eddy, j'avais peur de te louper. Tu me présentes ?

- Bien sûr. Bella, je vous présente mon frère, Jasper. Jazz, je te présente Bella.

- En fait, c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella. Ça peut paraître prétentieux mais ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Oh ! Et je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée pour Maria...

- Maria ?

- Oui, celle que vous draguiez dans l'eau.

- Je vois mais pourquoi êtes-vous désolée ?

- Edward ne vous a rien dit ? Elle est lesbienne. Vous n'avez aucune chance. Je pense que vous pouvez la voir nue mais ce ne sera en aucun cas pour un projet sexuel de sa part. Elle s'en fout, elle se montre nue devant tout le monde. Même à moi. J'en fais des cauchemars pendant des mois...

- Vous allez bien vous entendre avec mon frère dans ce cas.

Il se mit à rire alors que je secouais la tête et que Bella se tournait vers moi.

- Vous faîtes des cauchemars quand vous voyez des femmes nues ?

Mon frère était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus alors que je lui répondais négativement en souriant légèrement.

- Ou alors, votre frère s'est montré nu à vous et s'en ai suivis des cauchemars... C'est assez étrange, sauf si Edward est médecin. Ça se comprendrait mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il vous verrait nu dans d'autres circonstances... N'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui riais alors que Jasper était un peu mal à l'aise. Nous parlâmes encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parte enfin et que nous entrâmes dans le restaurant.

*****

- On t'a branché une pile à la naissance ou c'est arrivé avec le temps, ton flot de parole ininterrompu ?

Alors que nous choissions nos menus, il avait été décidé qu'on devait se tutoyer.

- Je ne sais pas. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours parlé. Même pour ne rien dire, comme la majeur partie de la soirée. Je m'excuse toujours de mon bavardage incessant. J'ai même fait une thérapie mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Je vois ça...

- En fait, faudrait que je demande à mon père ou à ma mère. D'ailleurs, ils sont séparés. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse. Mais en tout cas, ils se sont battus pour ma garde. Aucun ne voulait de la petite pipelette !

- Et finalement, qui a perdu ?

- Mon père. J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec lui, ainsi que mon adolescence. Puis, vers vingt ans, je suis enfin parti de la maison. Je faisais toujours la conversation pour deux. Charlie n'est pas quelqu'un de très loquace. Il est flic. Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour son manque de parole mais bon...

Durant toute la soirée, je lui posais des questions sur sa vie. Je lui parlais aussi un peu de moi, répondais aux questions légères qu'elle me posait. Bella avait deviné que je n'étais pas un garçon très bavard sur sa vie mais elle n'en tenait pas rigueur.

À la fin du dîner, je lui proposais de faire un tour sur la plage et elle accepta avec grand plaisir. Encore une fois, nous parlions... Enfin, elle parlait. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur elle en quelques heures. Elle était âgée de vingt-quatre ans et rêvait de devenir écrivaine. Elle écrivait à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. Elle adorait ça par-dessus, en plus de la lecture. J'en avais aussi plus appris sur sa récente séparation, qui avait fait pas mal de dégâts. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant plus de trois ans et elle l'avait découvert en une position fâcheuse avec une autre femme. Elle m'avait un peu plus parlé de ses parents, Charlie et Renée. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis des siècles.

- Je ne connais toujours pas ta taille !

- Très drôle mais si tu veux tout savoir, je mesure un mètre soixante-deux, je pèse un peu moins de cinquante-cinq kilos et mon QI est de 130. Normalement, je ne donne pas mon numéro aux inconnus mais vu que tu connais toute ma vie, jusqu'à savoir le prénom de mon arrière grand-père et le fait que je te sois grimpé dessus... On ne peut pas dire que je suis une étrangère pour toi.

- 130 ? C'est beaucoup ça, non ?

- Oui, assez. On m'a dit que j'étais très intelligente mais aussi très soûlante. Je pense que l'un de va pas sans l'autre. Tu ne peux pas en avoir plein dans le ciboulot et être cool.

- Je te trouve plutôt cool... Pétillante de vie, très mignonne lorsque tu parles trop et que tu dévoiles des choses qu'il ne faudrait pas. Tu es aussi très amusante et au moins, on ne peut pas dire que tu manques de conversation.

- Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments.

- Et puis, sur le fait que tu ais grimpé sur moi...

- Je suis encore une fois désolée !

- ... c'était assez plaisant.

- Ah ! Euh... C'était aussi plaisant pour moi. Même si je suis désolée et que j'ai du t'écraser.

- Avec tes cinquante kilos toute mouillée ? Ça ne risque pas, je ne suis pas un avorton.

Une lueur de défi emplit son regard et je reculais d'un pas, prudent. Sachant ce qu'elle allait faire, je me mis en position d'attaque, moi aussi. Bella recula également et je m'élançais vers elle. Elle hurlait ou riait en courant de plus en plus vers la mer. De justesse, j'agrippais ses hanches avant qu'elle ne fonce entièrement dans l'eau mais je trébuchais sur je ne sais quoi et elle se retrouva à nouveau sur moi. Elle riait toujours aux éclats en cognant son front sur mon buste.

- T'es un grand malade ! Tu veux vraiment que je te tue à force de tomber sur toi...

- Ce serait la plus belle mort que je pourrais avoir.

Mu par un incroyable courage, j'inversais nos places et je la surplombais. Ses yeux étaient pétillants de je ne sais quel sentiment alors que ses lèvres tentantes m'appelaient. L'envie, trop ardente, me fit pencher la tête et poser ma bouche sur la sienne. _Deux secondes_. Seulement deux petites secondes et je retirais mes lèvres. Je voulais son aval avant d'aller plus loin. Je mourrais d'envie qu'elle me fasse comprendre que c'était d'accord mais Bella avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Désolé, je pensais que...

- Non. Euh... En fait, je... Je suis...

Je levais un sourcil face à son manque de mot. Durant la soirée, ça n'était que très rarement arrivé.

- Je suis nulle. J'ai bavassé toute la soirée sans problème et je n'arrive même pas à aligner une phrase correcte après un simple baiser.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

- Si ! Enfin, je veux dire que ça ne me dérange pas et si tu en avais envie... Ma mère m'a dit, un jour, de ne jamais refréner ce qu'on a envie de faire. Tu as voulu m'embrasser, car je crois que c'était volontaire, alors tu as bien fait de le faire. Quant à mon père, il me dit qu'il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce qu'on veut faire maintenant. Ce n'est pas la bonne expression mais on dit qu'il faut toujours écouter ses parents... Alors, je trouve que tu as bien fait de...

Je ne la laissais pas continuer et redéposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement au précédent baiser, Bella ne resta pas inerte. Sa bouche bougeait contre la mienne et bientôt, je sentis le bout de sa langue caresser ma lèvre supérieure. J'offris avec plaisir l'accès à ma bouche et nos langues, avides, se mélangèrent dans une bataille passionnée. La belle gémissait contre mes lèvres alors que mes doigts se perdaient sous le tissu de son débardeur. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux avec une certaine passion. Sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je suis de retour sur le sable, Bella à califourchon sur moi. Nos lèvres étaient soudées depuis un moment mais c'était comme si nous n'avions pas besoin d'air. Mes mains glissèrent de nouveau sous son haut, le remontant légèrement. Ses ongles agrippaient doucement ma nuque, rapprochant mon visage du sien. Son bassin bougeait imperceptiblement contre le mien.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ou heures, de baiser fougueux, Bella se libéra. Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir alors que ses doigts cajolaient la base de mon cou et que les miens traçaient une ligne le long de sa colonne vertébrale. J'eus un léger sursaut alors que je sentais l'eau à mes pieds. La belle éclata de rire lorsqu'une vague un peu plus puissante recouvrit nos deux corps.

- Je suis désolée. Il ne t'arrive que des malheurs avec moi...

Je secouais la tête en prenant ses fesses en coupe et en me redressant, de sorte à ce que je me retrouve assis. La teinte rose qui envahit ses joues me montrait qu'elle avait senti mon envie incontrôlable.

- On retourne à l'hôtel ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de se lever, ne fixant rien d'autre que mes yeux.

*****

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps avant d'arriver à l'hôtel et nous voilà, à présent, devant sa porte. Bizarrement, Bella n'avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet du retour. Elle avait eu l'air plongée dans ses pensées. Adossée à sa porte de chambre, elle me regardait, un conflit dans le regard.

- Je ne couche jamais le premier soir...

Un sourire vint se poser sur mes lèvres alors que le rougissement de ses pommettes augmentait. Ses yeux partirent dans le vide, essayant certainement de comprendre pourquoi cette phrase était sortie de sa bouche. Ses dents avaient capturés sa lèvre inférieure.

- Très bien. Je ne compte pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Bella.

Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur sa joue. J'étais, certes, un peu déçu alors je mettais toute les chances de mon côté et partais à l'autre bout du couloir. Peut-être qu'elle changerait d'avis si elle me voyait partir...

J'étais à quelques pas de l'ascenseur quand je l'entendis.

- Edward...

Je me retournais doucement, réprimant un sourire.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur la plage ? À propos de ce que me dit mon père ?

- Qu'il ne faut pas remettre au lendemain ce que l'on veut faire maintenant.

Un immense sourire envahit son visage alors qu'elle courrait vers moi. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper au vol et elle entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'embrassant avec ferveur. Une de mes mains passa sous ses fesses pour la tenir alors que l'autre forçait légèrement sur sa nuque. J'avançais tant bien que mal vers sa porte mais je cognais de temps en temps sur les murs. Arrivé à sa porte, elle me souffla de prendre sa carte dans sa poche. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, celle d'à côté s'ouvra.

- Vous ne pourriez... Bella ?

La douce se tendit dans mes bras avant de regarder celui qu'elle m'avait dit s'appeler Emmett.

- Salut...

- Ne fais pas trop de bruit, ma belle.

- Promis. Bonne nuit !

- Je suis certain que tu vas passer une bonne nuit, toi...

Il hocha la tête vers moi et referma sa porte en riant. Je souriais à Bella en nous enfonçant dans la pièce sombre. Je la sentis tâtonner le mur et les lumières s'allumèrent. Vous vous demandez comment est la chambre ? Je vous le dirais plus tard car la seule chose qui m'intéressait actuellement était la bombe qui se trémoussait contre moi, alors que je nous allongeais sur le lit.

Ses doigts eurent vite fait de déboutonner ma chemise alors que je réduisais son débardeur au stade de souvenir. Ma bouche ne put s'empêcher d'aller embrasser chacun de ses seins, dès qu'ils furent libérés. Les gémissements de Bella résonnaient dans la chambre, au même rythme que mes succions. Ses ongles faisaient d'agréables va-et-vient dans mes cheveux alors que je descendais mes lèvres sur son estomac, puis de plus en plus vers son bas-ventre. Elle tremblait légèrement et je relevais le regard pour la voir, yeux clos et lèvre prise entre ses dents. Je lui murmurais à quel point elle était ravissante et je m'autorisais à tirer son short. J'embrassais sa féminité par-dessus sa culotte.

Je retirais cette dernière avec vénération avant de plonger sur son cœur intime. J'aspirais son bouton de chair gonflé entre mes lèvres. J'étais enivré par son odeur et son goût divin. Son bassin s'arqua contre ma bouche et j'eus un meilleur angle pour la pénétrer de ma langue. Ses cris, murmures, gémissements, grognements résonnaient dans la pièce et donnaient une ambiance sensuelle à ce qui nous entourait. Bella roulait des hanches contre moi alors que je continuais de la laper avec passion.

- Edward... S'il te plaît...

Je continuais quelques secondes ma petite torture avant de remonter sur son corps, tout en léchant son ventre plat suivie de sa somptueuse poitrine. Bella glissa ses doigts entre nos deux corps et essaya de retirer mon bermuda. Je l'y aidais un peu et je me retrouvais bien vite, moi aussi, en tenue d'Adam. Je sentais mon sexe engorgé toucher son humidité avec délice. Sans que je n'ais à lui demander, elle sortit un préservatif de sa table de nuit. Je souris en levant un sourcil.

- Sortez couvert !

Je ris doucement en enfilant le plastique autour de ma verge. Je me plaçais ensuite correctement à son entrée, lui demandant de me regarder dans les yeux. J'étais persuadé que nos pupilles se ressemblaient. Noircies par le désir, l'envie de l'autre. Je l'embrassais fougueusement, mon regard toujours dans le sien alors que j'avançais millimètres par millimètres en elle. Bella gémissait contre mes lèvres alors que je me sentais à l'étroit dans son antre chaud, humide et serré à l'extrême. Je me retirais doucement d'elle, récoltant un son plaintif de sa part. J'écartais un peu plus ses jambes et retentais une approche. _Si serrée !_

Au bout de la troisième tentative, je réussissais enfin à me sentir bien en elle. J'allais et venais dans son cœur intime avec plus de faciliter que précédemment. Nous avions perdu notre contact visuel sous le plaisir. Sa tête avait virée en arrière alors que je me retrouvais avec le nez dans son cou. Nos corps bougeaient en rythme, nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre, nos grognements et autres gémissements résonnaient contre les murs. Une de mes mains venait encercler son sein alors que je suçotais son mamelon durci. Les parois intimes de Bella commençaient à me bloquer en elle et je sentais facilement qu'elle était à deux doigts de venir. J'accélérais comme je le pouvais mes poussées en elle alors que je lui disais de se laisser aller.

Mon pouce appuyant sur son clitoris, mon sexe entrant et sortant du sien et mes lèvres sur son sein la firent venir violemment, criant mon prénom. La sensation d'étouffement me fit, moi aussi, venir au fond du condom. Dans la jouissance, je grignotais la peau de son cou. Je restais un temps incertain à l'intérieur d'elle, attendant que ses murs intimes me laissent sortir. Même si la position n'était pas des plus confortable, j'aurais voulu resté ainsi pendant le rester de ma vie, ou du moins de mes vacances.

Alors que je m'allongeais enfin à ses côtés, je la regardais, ses yeux se fermant légèrement et un sourire conquis aux lèvres.

- C'était génial...

- Je trouve aussi. Bella, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ce que tu avais dit sur la plage ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais uniquement me sauter. Si tu n'avais pas pu répondre, ça aurait voulu dire que tu n'aurais été intéressé que par mes seins qui étaient à hauteur de ton visage.

J'hochais la tête alors que je collais mon torse contre son dos, encerclant sa taille.

- Bonne nuit, Edward...

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

*****

- Alors ? Comment c'était ? Elle est aussi bavarde au pieu qu'elle ne l'ait d'ordinaire ? Y'a pas plus chiant qu'une gonzesse qui parle tout le temps pendant l'acte. Je déteste ça ! Alors ? Explique-moi... Putain, je suis ton frère, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Allez !

- Jazz, je pourrais te répondre si tu me laissais le temps !

- Désolé. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- C'était super et non, elle ne parle pas autant au lit...

- Ok et vous comptez vous revoir ?

J'hochais la tête en la voyant arrivé avec ses amis, se dirigeant vers nous.

- On a décidé de vivre le moment pleinement.

- Tu veux dire, profiter de l'autre pleinement.

- Oui.

- Et après ?

- L'avenir nous le dira...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce long OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu avec cette Bella totalement différente et un Jazz coureur de jupons...**

**Je ne sais pas si je vais mettre une suite, en ce moment, pas mal de fiction sont déjà en cours et je souhaite posté le plus rapidement possible les chapitres alors, c'est soit je poursuis cette histoire et vous aurez des mises à jour beaucoup moins souvent et moins longues, soit on attend qu'il y ait 2fictions de closes !**

**A bientôt, Edwardienne100**


End file.
